Kasuki's Decision
by Inu-Baby
Summary: I think I'll rerate this story. Well, this story is about a girl named Kazuki and if I tell you anymore then I will give away the whole story. My summarys suck so don't pay any attention to them.
1. Default Chapter

Sons and a Daughter  
  
By Inu-Baby  
  
Author's Note: Hi!! This is my first Inuyasha fanfic that I am posting!! So.please don't flame me..!! This is my version of the future for Inuyasha and co.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't *sniff* own Inuyasha and co. I am so sad *crying*. I wish I could.  
  
Claimer: I own all the other people. (The sons and daughter).  
  
Now..enough blabbering and on with the show!! Also, Shippo is 16 years old.  
  
PS. The characters (new):  
  
Kasuki- Kagome's Daughter  
  
Sesshuomeru- The father of Kasuki. And the ruler of the Northern lands.  
  
Inuyasha (jr.)- Son of Inuyasha  
  
Saraiba- Sesshoumaru's son  
  
Takasia- Miroku's son  
  
Nabaka- Naraku's son  
  
Prologue  
  
"Mother?" Kasuki asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where is father going?"  
  
"To fight off more demons, my daughter."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they have entered our territory."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
Kasuki leaves knowing that her mother had lied to her. 'Why does she not tell me where my father is going? Well, it must something very important. I wonder...oh well.' She thought as she walked down the hall. Then she heard some noises, with her sensitive ears, coming from the servants that they had.  
  
"I heard that Kasuki-sama's going to get married to the Western lands son. They say that he is sooo good looking!! She's so lucky to marry a guy like that!!" said one servant.  
  
"But, some say that he is extremely strong and gets whatever he wants." Said another.  
  
'I wonder if these rumors are true. I will find out soon enough.' She thought to herself.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~********~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"Good morning!!" Kasuki called out to her parents. But when she found them, she saw a guy with white hair and a crescent moon on his forehead. With stripes on the side of his head. He was sort of good looking.  
  
"Who is this, father?" Kasuki asked.  
  
"This is who you will be marrying." He said with happiness in his voice.  
  
"No. I will not marry this person. I will marry when I am ready or when I like someone. I will not let anyone make me marry someone that I don't love, or even know!!"  
  
"Honey. I'm so sorry but we already dealed with all the stuff we needed for you to marry him. And you can rule the Western lands with him."  
  
"No!! I won't!! I won't marry him!!" She ran out the door like a flash of lighting.  
  
"I'm sorry. Just give her some time to think it through. She'll come through. I know it."  
  
"It's alright. I will follow her so that she does not get in trouble. And if she comes back here tell her my name is Saraiba." The guy said as he left the room to follow her, secretly.  
  
'Father, how could you do this to me? I thought you said that I could marry someone I loved dearly. You promised.' She stopped to smell something tingle her nose and it smelled like the same smell that was in the room the demon was in. She looked around and found nothing. She went to pack her stuff quietly and after that she left a note that said,  
  
"Dear mother and father,  
  
I will not be back until I have found that someone that I love so dearly. I am very sorry for what happened tonight. I will be somewhere. I don't exactly know where, but I will try to contact you as soon as I get to wherever I am going. I love you both. Please do not follow me. Thank you. I love you both. Good bye.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Kasuki."  
  
She jumped out her window and at full speed she left.  
  
Her father found the note and showed it to her mother.  
  
"*gasp* I don't know what to say. I'm so scared I wonder if she'll be okay out there. She might not be able to survive."  
  
"No, she will survive and I'm positive."  
  
"I believe you, since you trained her."  
  
YAY!! I finished the prologue!! But more to come!!  
  
Please R&R!!!! Thanks!!  
  
Bye!! 


	2. Character Descriptions!!

Sons and a Daughter  
  
By Inu-Baby  
  
Author's Note: Hey!! This is just a character description chapter. It just describes the characters that I made up. And some of the others that guys need to know about. So here it is!! You need to know who these people are and who their parents are or you wouldn't know what in the seven hells I'm talking about. Thanks!! And also the I forgot to tell you that Kagome is married to Sesshuomeru *hint hint* *notice that the spelling is different so its not Sesshoumaru! Sorry but I couldn't think of a name!! gomen nasai!!*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own IY and co.  
  
Claimer: But I do own the people down below and they are not in a specific order so don't expect them to be!!  
  
PS some of the original characters are in the descriptions. Gomen to all the people who were waiting for this chapter but it isn't… but I promise that the next chapter will be the continuation of the prologue!! And for those who want to tell me something then my email add. is Zazzly88@aol.com and my aim is Inubaby88. Thanks everyone!!  
  
Character Descriptions  
  
Kasuki- She is the daughter of Kagome and Sesshuomeru. She is somewhat like Kagome with the power of a miko. She is ½ dog demon and ½ human/miko. She has black hair and ears on top of her head (she looks like Inuyasha except for the hair).  
  
Saraiba-He is the son of Sesshoumaru. He looks exactly like Sesshoumaru. Has the same temper problem and is somewhat a slave for Sesshoumaru. He wants the Fang from Inuyasha's son and (Inuyasha) always fights Inuyasha and his younger brother because they never fight alone and also that Saraiba is a full demon and Inuyasha is only ½ demon and also Inuka is ½ demon too. So it would make sense for them to team up and fight against him.  
  
Inuyasha- IY's first son. Exactly like IY. Looks like him too.  
  
Inuka- IY's second son. Inuyasha and Inuka always go against Saraiba together, even though the sword is Inuyasha's. Is just like IY except for sliver hair instead of white hair. (I think IY's hair is white… w/e) And Inuka and Inuyasha are twins. Inuka is younger than Inuyasha. About 23 seconds older.  
  
Takasai- The first born son of Miroku and Sango. He is very much like Miroku, a pervert. He is a monk in training. (I personally think that Takasai is more perverted than Miroku). (They (Miroku, Takasai, and Samiro) keep the rosary on (they got some from I don't know where.)). (They keep it on for good looks *think they look really good with their rosaries on hee hee*)  
  
Samiro- The second son of Miroku and Sango. More like Sango, but a pervert (not as much as Miroku (not anymore but used to) and Takasai). He is also a monk in training, but Sango made him and Takasai a special weapon to carry around at all times just like her carrying the boomerang.  
  
Takachi- She is IY's mate. She looks like Kikyo and Kagome put together. She is human not a miko like Kikyo and Kagome. (But she looks nothing like Kasuki because she…. Um… just does *sorry don't have an excuse*).  
  
IY- He is the same except that he is a full youkai because of the Shikon no Tama. Kagome gave it to him before she left and she told him to wish for whatever that he wanted to wish for.  
  
Sesshuomeru- He is Kasuki's father. He is lord of the Northern Lands. He is a full demon and is very kind. Kagome married him because IY did not think Kagome was going to come back. She knew he had found another mate because of her dreams. The main reason she married him was because he was nice and generous to her.  
  
Kagome- She is the same except a little older. She became immortal when she married Sesshuomeru *I don't know how so don't ask cuz I don't wanna answer that right now maybe later when I come up with a good excuse*. She never went back to IY because it would cause her too much pain to see him loving another person and because she didn't want to love him anymore because he already had a mate and he would have loved her back if she came back to him.  
  
Nabaka- *Yup he's an idiot!! LOL!!* He is Naraku's son. *I don't know how he got a son but he did. Don't ask* He is exactly like Naraku. He wants to become a full demon with the powers of the Shikon no Tara.  
  
Kisu- He is Kikyo's and Onigumo's son. More like Kikyo. But they both died after he was 8 years old.  
  
Kura- Kouga's son. He is exactly like Kouga (even though Kouga is married, he still loves Kagome *two timer!! Jk*). The first time Kura sees Kasuki is when IY and Kouga have a face off *first chapter coming soon* for each other's land or something like that…. (Kura likes Kasuki at loves first sight).  
  
Shikitari- Kouga's wife. She is a wolf demon from Kouga's pack.  
  
Evil Demons- Later in the adventures *when it ever starts*, when they all are collecting the Shikon no Tara. They come out to hurt them.  
  
Shikon no Tara- Is more powerful than the Shikon to Tama. It will turn you into a more powerful thing that you wish to be.  
  
Author's Notes: Mwahahahahahaha!!! All the guys like Kasuki in this fiction!! Am I evil or what?? And gomen…. I couldn't get this up quicker cuz lots of studying when school started and I couldn't post this cuz my friend *cough cough* Helen *cough cough* took it away from me…. So I'm almost finished with writing out the first chapter cuz I always write these in school cuz its very boring…. especially math!! Well I hope you like the characters I made!! 


	3. SORRY!!!!

Hey!! Sorry for such a long wait but I'm grounded and this might be my only time to talk to you guys… and so I might not be able to upload the chapters to both of my fanfics… so you guys have to be really patient with me cuz my parents grounded me… I don't like it at all… and so I hope it turns out great… well I mean the next chapter and all… so you guys really need to be patient… another thing… I will not upload anymore chapters until I get 15 reviews, at the least, for each of my stories to continue them and they can be after every 3 chapters that I upload… and I'm sooo sorry that I haven't uploaded any of my fanfics… please forgive this poor girl with what she has to live with… and I really need some time to finish writing some of the chapter 2 and think of more ideas for other chapters… and GET HOMEWORK FINISHED!! Cuz I'm like failing all my grades… not really but you know what I mean… get homework finished and then I try to type out the story but then… my daddy wants to see if I even finished the homework and if I did it right or not and then when that's over I don't have anytime left!!! ARGHHHH!! DAMN HOMEWORK!!!! I GET SOOO MUCH DAMN FUCKIN' HOMEWORK!!!! DAMN SCHOOL!!! *youngmi kicks school wall…* OWWWWW!!! DAMN IT ALLL!!!!  
  
Well I have to do homework now… JA NE!!  
  
I LOVE YOU ALL WHO REVIEW MY STORIES!!! 


End file.
